Too Late
by Writer Monkey
Summary: Maria and the von Trapps run into each other a year after the Anschluss.
1. Dear Captain

This is my first SOM fanfic! Be kind! I don't own anything, this is simply me being bored, looking for something to occupy my time with.

Too Late

The Baroness was right. She had feelings for the Captain. It wasn't right; she shouldn't be having these kinds' feelings. She was here on God's errand. The Captain was set to marry. She must leave-that was best for everybody. She quickly packed her belongings in her carpetbag. She paused and looked around the room checking to make sure she hadn't left anything. Just as she expected, nothing was left behind. Her life was contained to this carpetbag, picking up and moving on the drop of a hat. She had always longed to have roots, a real family. She had felt wanted here. Especially by-NO! She can't think like that. She shoved her thoughts into the back of her head and quickly moved over to her desk, sat down, and wrote a short note to the Captain.

_Captain, _

_I know that this is the definition of short notice, but I must leave. I have had an exceptional time here taking care of your seven wonderful children, but I feel I must return to the Abby. If you respect me any, you will not come after, and respect my decision. _

_Sincerely_

_Fraulein Maria_

It was surely nothing impressive, but it would suffice. The sound of the band playing downstairs was emanating through the walls. She pushed her limbs into the arms of her coat, laced up her shoes, and placed her camel colored hat on her head. She picked up her suitcases and walked out her door. As she walked down the stairs, the music which had been lovely mere minutes ago now started to sound haunting, mocking her. She quickly darted down to the table on the side. She set down her note, took one last look around the von Trapp Villa, turned, picked up her bags and left.

The walk back to the Abby had been a long one. She was alone analyzing her feelings. The emotions started flooding her, and before long, she felt a stream of tears running down her face.

Why had she not the courage to talk to the Captain? She had always been a rather confrontational person, and to her accord, she loved that about her personality-even though she told everybody it was her worst fault. She knew what she wanted to say, and she said it.

It didn't matter now. It was too late to turn back.

The final stretch to the Abby she had decided to run. She ran swiftly, but due to some straggling tears in her eyes, she tripped on a rock and nearly spun out. She grabbed a hold of the wall at her left, let go of her bags, and knees buckling, dropped down, falling to the ground. She sat up against the concrete wall, head on her knees. She spent the next hour or two sitting there with her thoughts, asking God what she was to do.

Reviews are always welcome!

Tell me what you think of the story so far.

No reviews No updates.


	2. Why?

Here's the continuation of my story. Hope you like it!

Too Late

Georg was having a grand time dancing in his well-lit ballroom. The music was enchanting, but not enchanting enough to notice the now absent Fraulien Maria. He wondered what could possibly have taken her so long, especially when Elsa went to help. He surveyed the scene in front of him, spying Elsa talking to Max. He walked up to them.

"Max, will you excuse Elsa for a moment?" Georg stated.

"Why, of course Georg."

The two walked away from Max and into the lobby. Elsa was the first to speak.

"Georg, what is the matter?" She stated simply.

"How long ago did you leave Maria in her room?"

"Oh, about 15 minutes ago." She said

He opened his mouth about to say something, then abruptly closed it.

"I'll go see what's taking her so long." Georg quickly said, then walked over to the stairs.

He climbed the stairs and reached her room. Something was odd. Her door was open. He cautiously walked into the room, looked around and saw…nothing. The doors to her armoire were thrown open and the drawers were haphazardly ajar. Then it hit him like a ton of bricks. She had left.

He hurried down the stairs and back into the lobby. He checked his expression in the mirror perched above a table. He walked up to the mirror and wondered to himself how she-his children's nanny-could affect him like this. Was he glad she was gone? Was he upset? Of course he was upset, but how upset? He needed to go after her; if he could just-something caught his eye under the mirror. A single white envelope with the script "_Captain"_ on it. He reached down and picked up the letter. With a single swift movement, the envelope was opened and he was pulling out the letter. He read it twice. It just didn't make any sense to him.

Why had she left?

Why had she needed to go so badly and quickly that she didn't tell anyone?

He had to go to her.

But the letter had said for him not to follow her. He desperately wanted to, but he knew he had to respect her wishes.

He crumpled up the letter and tossed it back on the table. He smoothed his hair out, straightened his jacket, and returned to the party, as if nothing had happened.

Elsa came up to him, enquiring to where Maria was.

The captain simply stated, "She wasn't feeling well, she went to bed."

Elsa could see right through him. She knew he was lying, but she didn't want him to suspect that she had known. At least not until he told her.

The party was dying down to a lull. A little after 2 a.m., the party had come to a halt. Georg thanked his guests for coming, went up, paid the band, and thanked the help for making the evening grand success. After a 'goodnight' mumbled to Elsa, he walked up the stairs and into his room. He fell down on his bed, and tried to succumb to sleep.

No sleep was to be had tonight.


	3. Various thoughs before bed

Maria sat slumped over against the cold concrete wall for what felt like forever. She kept asking herself why she left, really. I mean, she liked the Captain, sure, but only because he was coming out of shell, and truly seeing his children for the first time since his wife died. Right?

Wrong.

She thought she loved him. Sure she'd never been in love and was in no point to truly figure out what it was. Especially at this time-with this man. He is to be married to the Baroness. They'll make such a lovely couple.

More tears streamed down her face.

They could never be, assuming the Captain had felt the same way. He was to stay in his class. By marrying a poor postulant turned Fraulein, he would be disgraced. She loved him to much to do that to him. Therefore, she was determined to never bring her feelings for him out in the open, not that it was going to be a problem-she was DEFINITELY not going back to the Villa. Not after what had happened between them and that dance.

Oh, that dance. She felt like she was in heaven. Literally floating around on a cloud, dancing possibly the most elegant dance with the most well-designed man she'd ever met. She could revel in the feelings she was having those few minutes for the rest of her life. Never had she felt better, yet worse at the same time. Once they paused in the middle of the dance, Maria felt something. She wasn't sure at the time what it was, but now she realizes that it was love. She backed away, knowing it was the right thing to do with the children still staring at them. Plus, the Baroness had just interrupted their eye-lock, looking peeved.

Then there was that whole situation in Maria's room. Why had the Baroness come up to help her in the first place? She was perfectly capable of dressing herself. If it wasn't for her, Maria would still be in the place she loved most. The only true home she ever had. The Baroness had sounded so condescending, and much to Maria's dismay, it got through to her.

Why had Maria been so stupid? She must go back. She must talk to the Captain. She slowly stood up, wiped her cheeks free of tears, picked up her things and started to walk back. She got to the gate of the Villa. She grabbed the handle, turned, and stopped. What was she doing? She had no right to speak to the Captain. He had probably read her letter after noticing her absence at the party.

If she was to talk to him, what would she say? She definitely was not bold enough to just come out with it, and would just dance around the subject. Then there was the whole situation on why she left, and having to explain it too him would be much too embarrassing.

What was she to do? Go? Leave? She knew that she wouldn't stay. The Captain was marrying the Baroness, and in a matter of a few weeks, she would be indisposed, gotten rid of. No long a need for her, the Baroness would take over the motherly duties of the household.

She dropped her hand from the handle, sighing in defeat as a trail of tears were forming once again on her cheeks. She turned and, with one look back, left the Villa for good. Never to return.

The hot tears streamed down her face and they stung in her eyes.

Once she got back to the Abby, she sat in the place she was hours before. She crumpled up, knees to her chin, wrapping her arms around her legs, she succumbed to sleep. It had been such a long day. But before she fell asleep, she had one last thought: why did she care so much?

The Captain's thoughts ran wild while he stared at the ceiling in his bed chamber. Why did he care so much that Maria left? From day one she had been nothing but trouble; but his children loved her, and so did he.

What?

What had he just thought? He loved her? No, that's not possible. She's going to become a NUN! Get yourself together Georg, there is no possible way for you two to be together. She probably doesn't even like you.

But that dance.

Oh, that heavenly dance. He hadn't felt like that in years. Since the first time he danced with Agathe, and realized that he was in lo-. NO! There's that word again. No, he wasn't in love with Maria. He couldn't, could he? No.

It seemed like Maria enjoyed the dance as much as he did. When Brigitta came up and questioned Maria about her flushed face, she said she just wasn't used to dancing. I wonder if that was the real reason. The thing that bothered me the most was how Elsa interrupted our dance. We were merely in the middle of the dance, and I was having a fabulous time dancing with Maria. She is a fine dancer. Then, after Maria had run off with the children to get ready for their special surprise, Elsa commented that it looked rather 'warm' outside to my contrary cold note, she was implying that Maria and I…no.

This wasn't happening.

His thoughts were spinning around and around in his mind like a cyclone. Only one question left to answer: why did he care so much?

Oh, this was going to be a long night.


	4. I'm Sorry, Miss

Too Late

The captain woke to the sound of his seven children stampeding into his room.

"Father! FATHER! FRAULEIN MARIA HAS LEFT! WE FOUND HER NOTE!"

Georg silently cursed himself for being so careless to have not thrown that horrid letter out. The children were now on his bed, waiting for him to answer.

"Yes children, you're right. She left last night after you had gone to bed."

The choruses of 'whys' erupted.

"I don't know. I honestly have no idea. I would love to find out, but as Fraulein Maria said in her letter, she did not want me to follow her. I must respect her wishes." Georg said sullenly.

"Now, if you'll excuse me children, I must have a shower and get dressed for breakfast. As do you. I will see you shortly in the dining room." The children hopped off the bed and walked out the door.

"Oh, Liesel?" Georg questioned.

"Yes father."

"Can you help with the little ones?"

"Surely, father."

The Captain sat up in bed. He swung his feet around and touched the floor. He had not gotten much sleep last night, and he was already starting to regret it. He needed his first cup of coffee. He stood up and put on his robe. He walked into the bathroom and looked at himself in the mirror. There were deep dark purple circles under his eyes. He rubbed his hands over his face, cringing in disgust. He turned the knobs of the shower and the water started to cascade down to the floor. He waited for the water to heat up, then shed his clothing and stepped inside.

The shower was a nice one, but he was so distracted thinking about Maria and why she had left (and why he cared so much), that he shampooed his hair twice! He was so distracted, he hadn't realized truly how long he had been in the shower. It had almost been ½ an hour. He was accustomed to taking 10 minute showers max, but today had been a huge exception.

He just needed to relax. How was he going to do that with the children and Elsa constantly vying for his attention? With Maria around, he was able to steal moments of peace. Now, peace and quiet was a distant memory.

* * *

Sister Margaretta woke early that morning and decided to have a walk. She ventured outside to the gate. She surveyed the sunrise over the buildings and closed the gate. She turned right and started walking along the walkway. She noticed something slumped against the wall.

She walked cautiously over to the being, realizing it was Maria, she bent down and shook her awake. Maria's eyes flickered open and she craned her neck up, immediately regretting the movement. She had a terrible kink in her neck. Sister Margaretta noticed how red and puffy her eyes were, and assumed she had been crying.

"My, my, Maria. What has happened to you!" Sister Margaretta said quickly

"Oh, sister, it was horrible! I can never return." Maria suddenly exclaimed, tears stinging her eyes again.

"Maria, lets go get you cleaned up and we can talk about this further then." Sister Margaretta said and gave her a warm smile.

Maria rose hesitantly and walked back into the Abby. She proceeded to tell Sister Margaretta everything.

* * *

6 MONTHS LATER

The Anschluss had come.

Maria had gotten a visit by the children. They told her of their plans to leave, unaware of where they would be heading, but before they left, they needed to come see her once more. They were very kind and considerate-they didn't ask her why she left.

To this day, she still didn't know why they didn't.

It's been a little over 6 months since they visited her at the Abby. The Anschluss had been too much for Maria to handle, so, telling the Mother Abess, she left the Abby and headed out of the country. She loved this country to much to see it destroyed by evil forces.

She lived in Paris for a year, loving the city of Montmarte. It was her type of city; small cozy shops, artsy, a view of Paris to die for, and great food. She had taken up a job at a small café. She was having a good time, but she realized that something was missing. She missed those hills she fell in love with when she was young, the ones she literally grew up on. She decided it was time to move on. Since the Germans were still occupying Austria, she decided to go to the next best place: Switzerland.

She decided to scope out the capital, Bern. Her first sight when she stepped off the train was the mountains. She immediately felt at home. She totted around her carpetbag, now full of Parisian clothes, and her guitar case, filled to the brim with music she had written in her spare time. One of which she was quite proud of. She silently sang it while walking through Paris to the train.

As the music at the banquet

As the wine before the meal

As the firelight in the night

So are you to me

As the ruby in the setting

As the fruit upon the tree

As the wind blows over the plains

So are you to me

As the wind blows over the plains

So are you to me

So are you to me

She wrote that song about he-who-shall-remain-nameless. She had written it right after she had left the Abby and was on her own for the first time in her life. Anyway, she found a nice hotel to stay at for the night, until she could find a place of her own. She ended up staying in that hotel for 2 weeks. It was hard to find a nice, cheap place to stay in. But, after some hard searching, she found one right on the outskirts of the city. Now, she had to find a job. Due to her skills at music, she applied for a job at a local music store. Do her delight, she had been accepted. Now she could be surrounded by music all day long.

The marketplace in the town was nice and humble. There was something to be said about outdoor markets. They were different from the stores. Maria loved being outside and reveled in every second she could. Months passed, and Maria established herself in the close knit group of this society town. Upon her trips to the marketplace, she would be greeted by parents and children, and would reply in a sing song voice "Isn't it just a wonderful day out today!"

* * *

The children were now a year older, and missing Maria just the same. The Captain wondered whatever had become of her. He had sent a letter back to Mother Abess to find out how Maria had been doing, and much to his dismay, a letter returned to him stating that Maria had left the Abby because of the Anschluss.

Slowly, more and more each day, he let his mind wander to thoughts of her. It all started out when he suddenly started singing Edelweiss, instantly reminding him of his home country and thoughts of her in that blue dress and how lovely she had looked.

Taking care of the children had been a tough job, tiring him out terribly. Luckily, he had Liesel's help with everything. She mostly took care of the cooking and cleaning in their homely cottage settled at the bottom of one of Switzerland's famous mountains, right outside the city of Bern.

At night, the Captain often dreamed about Maria. How he and Maria would take the kids to go on picnics, go rowing in the boat, bike riding-all the things he had missed out on. He also wondered what it would be like to kiss her. She was possibly the most beautiful being he had ever laid eyes on. A little rough on the edges concerning her personality, which made her seem like a real person with real feelings. Elsa had never expressed herself quite like Maria.

Elsa was such a good woman, but realizing that they were not right for each other, he told her and let her down easy. She seemed to take it well. Almost too well. He got a letter a couple months ago Max. He and Elsa were to be married this summer. They'll be perfect for each other.

It was just turning to spring, and he was feeling upbeat again. The winter was long and hard, but they got through. It made them closer as a family. One day, the children asked to go into town to spend the afternoon. He granted their request, and surprisingly went with them. After stopping at the market to pick up a few things, the Captain and the children went into a few shops in town. They came upon a brand new store, one that they hadn't noticed before. A new music shop. The children begged to go in, and reluctantly, the Captain motioned for them to go on in.

The shop was wonderful. There were guitars and violins and big band instruments lying around. Liesel picked up a guitar and started to pluck some chords. The other children were checking out the music in the back. The Captain wandered over to Liesel and listened to her playing. He decided that they needed to buy a guitar, but would come back to get it later, for he didn't have the money at the time.

"Liesel, how would you feel about us aquiring a guitar?" The Captain said with a hint of glee in his voice.

"Oh, Father. That would be wonderful! We could bring music back into our lives again!" Liesel responded happily.

"Well then. It's settled. The next time we visit the city, I'll bring the money to buy whichever one you children want. Does that sound good?"

Liesel nodded vigorously.

An older man came up and asked if they needed any help with anything.

"No, but thank you. You have a wonderful store here!" The Captain stated.

"Why thank you, young man. I have just opened it a few weeks ago, and we're doing quite well. It seems everybody just loves the sound of music these days!" The old man smiled and walked away.

Liesel put the guitar down and walked back to where the other children were. They were fingering through popular sheet music of the day. She looked at her father and told them that they would be buying a guitar in the near future, and the kids erupted in joy.

"Oh Father! We can't wait! It will be so much to sing with the guitar! Just like old times with Fraulein Maria! She was a wonderful guitar player." Brigitta said.

The children wanted to get the music for "Edelweiss" so they could play it on the piano, and the guitar, which they were going to get soon. They didn't see it on the shelf, so the Captain went up to ask the old man if they had it perhaps back in the stock room. He said he'd get right to it and disappeared behind a door in the back.

"Maria, I need you to find a copy of "Edelweiss" for the piano and guitar. A gentleman is looking for one. Once you found that, could you please re-stock the sheet music out there? It's looking a little sparse." The old man asked.

"Why of course! I was just about to go and do that when I finished with these books." Maria replied happily. She loved her job so much.

"I am going to head back out there. Do you think you could give the copy of "Edelweiss" to the gentleman out there?"

"Why of course."

"He's standing out there in a brown corduroy coat. Tall, handsome man if I say so myself."

"Great. I'll find the copy and bring it out to him." Maria said and rushed off to find a copy of the music.

The old man went out to tell the Captain that there had been a copy of the music and that a young woman would be out shortly with the music.

The Captain and the children kept shuffling through the sheet music.

Maria had found the music and gathered a bunch of others to fill the music section with. She walked out the door and into the general shop, bumping into someone. Her music scattered all over the place.

"Oh my goodness! I'm so sorry miss!" The man stated.

No, Maria though. It couldn't be him. No. Now she was hallucinating. Every man these days sounded like him.

He bent down and started to help her pick up the music. He held out the music for her and stood up. She took them, piled them in her arm, and stood back up, not daring to look in his eyes.

Georg watched her rise. She handed him the music and looked up at him.

It was Maria.

It was the Captain.


	5. Hurry up, children

"Ca-captain" Maria stuttered

"Maria! It's you! I can't believe it!" The Captain said happily.

"Yeah, it's me." Maria muttered, acting happy.

"Oh my goodness! Maria, how long have you been here in Bern?"

"Oh, about 3 months. You?"

"About a year. We have a little cottage on the outskirts of town."

"Oh, it sounds lovely." Maria said

The children came up to their father and started shouting "MARIA, MARIA!" They were so excited to see her. Maria had realized just how much she missed them, and how much they missed her. But mostly, she missed the Captain. But, what with the Baroness…

"Maria! You must come back for dinner with us!" Kurt said loudly.

"Yes, Maria. You really must." The Captain said.

"Well, I get off of work in about an hour." Maria stated.

"Okay. We'll finish shopping and meet you back here then." The Captain said and gathered the music to purchase. He bought them, and with one look back to Maria, who was shelving the music that fell to the floor earlier, he walked out the door.

Oh my goodness, Maria thought. She couldn't believe what had just happened. The Captain. The Children. They were here. She was going to dinner at their house! She didn't know if she would be able to do it, but she had to. She had to see those children and see how they were doing. She had missed out on so much. But seeing the Captain and the Baroness together-that would be inconceivably hard. She wasn't going to think about that now. She had her job to do.

The Captain was hardly able to concentrate on anything. Maria was there. She was coming to dinner. He wondered how she had come to stay here. Why she wasn't a nun. That was puzzling him. He would have to ask her. All he knew for sure was that he thanked God for bringing her here to this town, where he lived. He was bound to set things right. He was ecstatic. The children were so happy, they chattered the whole hour, nonstop.

The hour passed slowly. The children and the Captain made their way back to the music store. They walked in, and saw Maria cleaning up. She saw them, smiled slightly, and motioned she'd be one minute. She disappeared behind the door to the 'employee's only' room. She gathered her things and thought to herself, 'here we go'. And walked back into the main showroom. She went up and the children ran to her, nearly knocking her down. They hugged her so tightly, she thought her head was bound to pop off.

The Captain cleared his throat and the children stepped back, giving her some breathing room. He motioned for the children to walk out the door, then went over to Maria and said "I'm glad that you decided to come. It is lovely to see you again after all this time". They both walked out the door, and started the short walk back to the von Trapp house.

After a while of walking, the children spotted the house and ran for it, leaving the Captain and Maria alone. She was mentally bracing herself for seeing the house, and most of all, what was in that house.

Georg was playing with his hands, trying to distract himself from the many questions that would soon spill out of his mouth and create a truly awkward conversation. So he waited, zipping up his lips, until he sensed the right time. They came up to the gate.

"Oh, Captain. It's a lovely home!" Maria stated with a smile. "I almost like it more than the Villa!"

The Captain smiled. "Why, thank you. I quite like it myself, too."

He opened the gate for her, and she walked through. He walked through and closed the gate. They walked side by side up the pathway to the house, and walked in the front door to see the kids unpacking the groceries and getting things ready for dinner.

"I see you've got yourself a little system here, Captain." Maria said and laughed.

"Yes. I hardly do anything." The Captain said jokingly.

"Here, let me help." Maria said, setting her things down on the counter and walked over to the kitchen.  
"Oh no, no, no." The Captain said and grabbed her arm. "Guests do not help." He said and smiled.

"Well, it's really no trouble at all, sir." She said formally.

"Let's get one thing straight. You will not call me Captain. I am no longer your employer. Alright? My name is Georg." He said, invitingly.  
Maria just smiled.

"Oh kids," Maria thought, "Hurry up with that dinner."


	6. A Strong One

The dinner had gone on without a hitch. The children rushed around the table taking all the dishes into the kitchen to clean. Maria had felt awkward sitting in the dining room alone with the cap-Georg. She'd have to get used to saying 'Georg' instead of "the Captain'. Wait? What was she talking about getting used to it? She was officially losing her mind. She thought now was a good time to bring up her question…

"Is the Baroness out tonight?" Maria treaded cautiously.

Georg had torn his eyes away from the window and looked at her confused.

"Wha-oh. The children must have not told you when they visited you last. Elsa and I went our separate ways. I just couldn't marry her-for various reasons." Georg said

"Oh." Maria didn't want to know those 'various' reasons. "I'm sorry."

"Oh, it's alright. We weren't meant to be." Georg said and once again glanced out the window.

"How has everything been going?" Maria spoke, once again tearing Georg's eyes away from the window.

"Oh, really good, thank you. A year ago, I was living in a Villa, not speaking to my children, them making trouble just to try and get my attention. They were on what, the 16 governess?"

"Yes." Maria said.

"The Anschluss has been a blessing in disguise. It has brought back my children, and brought you back to us." Georg said smiling, looking in her eyes.

The gaze caught Maria off guard, and looked away quickly.

"Yes, it has." An awkward pause passed between them. Maria quickly stood up, putting her cloth napkin on the table, and announced that she was going to find out how the children were doing.

Why was it that she could never be alone in a room with him? Honestly. How old was she? She couldn't stand to be in the room with a perfectly handsome man. That was the problem. The 'perfectly handsome' man, whom she loved-and could never have.

Georg watched her get up and walk into the kitchen to the sound of clamor and clangor of the plates. How had she possibly not known that he and the Baroness had gone their separate ways? How had the children not told her when they went to visit her? With her back, the house had finally felt like a home. A real home, one the children were desperately missing.

Before Maria had come in, the children were discussing how they would get their father and Maria together, so she wouldn't have to leave them ever again. Gretl was keeping a lookout for when Maria or their father wandered into the kitchen. She started coughing loudly and the children ceased talking about the situation at hand. They started talking about school.

"Maria, what are you doing in here?" Louisa asked.

"I came to check up on how you children were doing with the dishes. I thought I might lend a hand." Maria said.

"No, no. Get back out there and keep father company! He despises sitting by himself. Something about not wanting to be alone with his thoughts for too long or something." Liesel said pushing Maria back into the kitchen.

The children just giggled to themselves.

The Captain noticed how Maria practically jumped back into the room. She walked back to her seat and sat down, looking back at the captain.

"Back so soon?" the captain questioned.

"It seemed that they didn't need any help from me. They have it all under control. They truly are your children, cap-Georg." Maria stumbled.

Georg just smiled. Maria suddenly found her fingers the most fascinating thing in the entire world. She was wringing her hands when the captain began to speak.

"You know Maria, the children really missed you." Maria smiles as a slight pause passed between them. "As did I." Georg added, looking down, bashful.

Maria looked up quickly and her cheeks immediately reddened. "And I them…and you."

The captain whipped his head up and they shared a sweet smile.

The children then rushed into the dining room, claiming they were done with their chores. Maria and the family then moved into the drawing room to spend the rest of the evening singing and talking about what they had been doing while they were separated. It had gotten late-later than anybody had suspected. The captain stood up and told the children it was time to go to bed. Maria wanted to put the kids to bed, just like old times. The captain accompanied her making the rounds. She tucked each one of them in and gave them a gentle kiss on the cheek, wishing them a goodnight. The captain followed suit. They walked silently down the staircase to the study.

"Maria, would you care for a drink?" Georg asked hesitantly.

"Oh, I would love to, but really, it's late. I must go." Maria said going over to pick up her things. Georg's voice stopped her.

"Maria. You must not think that I'll allow you to walk back into town all by yourself at this time of night. No. I insist you must stay the night."

Maria stopped and wondered why this was happening to her.

"Oh, really Captain. I am a full grown woman. I can walk back to town. It's not really that big of a deal." Maria laughed.

"Maria. First of all, do you remember how I told you to call me by my name, Georg?

Second of all you are going to stay tonight, no if's, and's, or but's. We have a guest bedroom, right next to the girls room. That is where you will stay."

"But really, Georg-"

"Maria…"

Maria thought for a second.

"Where's that drink you offered earlier?"

If she was going to get through this night, she needed a drink.

A strong one.


	7. Teddy Bears

The captain asked what Maria would like to drink. She simply replied "Scotch." The Captain who had his head down shot his head up and gave her a knowing glance. Maria knew she should not be drinking. This is actually her first real drink, besides some champagne she had a few years back. She knew she would regret it, but she NEEDED something to help get her through this night. To dull her feelings.

"So, Maria. What brought you to Bern?"

"Well, I lived in the city of Montmarte in Paris for about 6 months, but then I realized that I missed the hills and the feeling of…oh, how do I put this. Being welcome?" Maria laughed.

"That sounded so silly!" Maria took a sip of her drink, looking at her glass.

"No, not at all. I know exactly how you feel." Georg replied.

She looked up at him and smiled.

"So, not to be too forward, but Georg, do you mind if I asked why exactly you and the Baroness parted ways?" Maria said.

Georg furrowed his brow and sighed. "You see, Maria. It really was a combination of things. One of which included I simply was not in love with her. Later I found out that she hadn't been in love with me either."

Maria just nodded.

Before Georg could bit his words back, he blurted out, "One can not marry another when is he is-" He caught his words just in time.

Maria looked at him quizzically, "When he is what?"

"In love with the other." He bit back too quickly. Even Maria had noticed that.

Knowing it was time to change the subject, Maria asked Georg how he settled here.

"The exact same reason as you. I wanted the children to have the closest thing to a true Austrian childhood as possible. I felt that this was the best place to give that to them."

They simultaneously took a sip of their drinks. They looked at each other and laughed.

They sat there for a few minutes in silence watching the fire in the fireplace. Maria finished the last sip of her drink, and stood up to leave.

"Leaving so soon?" Georg said standing up, a wee bit too close to Maria.

Her breath caught in her throat. "Yea-Yes. It was late before we had our drinks. Now it's even later and I'm feeling tired. You should retire also; you look worn."

Georg simply reveled in the feel of the heat from her body emanating on his.

"Yes, I think I will retire also. I'll get the things together for you room." He set down his glass and put his hand on the small of her back, leading her out of the room. He walked out and closed the doors. They walked silently to the upstairs portion of the house. Georg stopped and opened a linen closet, taking out some extra blankets and pillows. He handed a pillow to Maria, and closed the door. They walked into the guest room and Maria closed the door behind her. Georg looked up at her, questioningly.

"To not wake the children." She said.

Georg started to fiddle around in the room, setting up the blankets and pillows. Maria walked over to the window and pulled back the floor length curtains. Her breath caught in her throat. Georg looked up and found her leaning against the window frame, looking out at the mountains in the distance.

He walked up behind her, craning his neck over her shoulder to look out the window himself. "Beautiful, aren't they?"

She turned her head and her nose brushed his cheek.

A simple "Yes." Was all she could manage out.

They just looked at each other, only mere inches away from each other. Georg could feel her hot breath on his face, wanting so much just to kiss her. She knew she shouldn't be doing this, having these kinds of thoughts, but she felt that she should just throw caution to the wind and kiss the man. They started to move closer together, their lips almost touching, when the door of the guest bedroom flung open, revealing little Gretl gripping her teddy beat tightly.


	8. What Dreams Are Made Of

Too Late

The two jumped apart quickly. Gretl rushed up to Georg. He swooped her up in his big arms.

"Gretl. What's wrong my love?" He said in a sing-song voice.

"Father. I had a bad dream. I think there is a monster under the bed. I can not go back in there!" Gretl said, terrified.

"Well, I think your father and I might just have to go take a look." Maria said.

The three walked into the little girl's bedroom. Georg set Gretl down in the door way, and he made his way over to the bed. Maria went to the closet and they both turned up with nothing.

"Now, Gretl. I think everything is all right now. It looks like the mean monster has left. He was probably tired and went to bed." Georg said.

"Yes. Now, I think it's time for you to go to bed now." Maria said nicely.

"Only if you stay with me." Gretl said.

"Of course." Georg replied.

Maria and Georg tucked the little one in. Maria sat in the rocking chair right next to her bed, and Georg sat in a chair on the other side of the room. It was best to keep a distance right now. If he was next to her, he wouldn't be able to control himself. Soon Gretl drifted off to sleep, along with the captain. Maria sat in her chair, just rocking back and forth contemplating what had almost happened before Gretl had walked into the room.

She couldn't sleep for anything, so she silently stood up and walked out of Gretl's room. She walked down the stairs and out the front door. She just had to see those mountains. She stepped off the front porch and walked out a few feet, looking up towards the sky. She had never seen the stars shining so brightly! The moon lit up her face. She basked in the glow.

She walked over to a near-by tree, standing directly under it, gazing at the hills, her back to the house. She stood there for about 10 minutes before she felt a warm hand on her shoulder. She turned around. It was Georg. Oh no, she thought. What was she in for now?

"You disappeared. I thought you had left us again." Georg said sadly. "I'm glad to have found you out here."

"Oh, I couldn't sleep, so I decided to come out and take a look at the sky and the mountains hands on." She smiled. "They really are quite beautiful. It's what I miss the most about home." Her smile turning into a frown.

"Maira…the children really missed you. And…I really missed you, and I thank God that he led us on the same path."  
Maria just nodded. "Me too."  
"I just hope to God that you wont leave us, this family, ever again." Georg said softly.  
Maria smiled the first truly happy smile she'd smiled in a long time.  
"Only time will tell." She smiled, letting the captain know she was kidding. She turned away from the Captain and started to hum a melody. They then began to sing out loud, softly

"Have you ever seen such a beautiful night?" Georg sang. Maria smiled, continuing the song.

"I could almost kiss the stars they're shinning so bright" She sang, looking up towards the hundreds of stars in the sky.

"When I see you smiling, I go oh, oh, oh." Georg sang, smiling widely.

"I would never want to miss this" Maria spoke, truthfully.

"In my heart, I know what this is" Georg sang.

"This is what dreams are made of." Maria sang, smiling.

"This is what dreams are made of." Georg repeated, smiling back.

She and the captain got closer and closer.

"I've got somewhere I belong." Maria sang

Georg started in, slowing the melody down while making Maria truly understand the words he was saying,"I've got somebody to love."

Maria stopped. Did she just hear what she thought she heard? He couldn't believe he had really just said that. Even though it was true, he had only really seen her for a couple of hours. It felt like he had known her his whole life, and she felt the same way too. Once again, throwing caution to the wind, they inched towards each other.

Together they sang in unison: "This is what dreams are made of."

They stared into each others eyes. Georg took her delicate hands in his and closed the gap between the two. Their lips met in an enchanting kiss. Maria felt like she truly knew what heaven was like, and Georg just thanked God for sending him an angel. The was short and simple. They pulled apart and put their foreheads together and laughed. He pulled back, looked into her eyes, and kissed her nose. Without a word, they walked back into the house, hand in hand. He walked her to her room, kissed her on the cheek, and said "Goodnight, my love." She smiled and kissed him on the lips. "Goodnight, Cap-Georg." She stammered and laughed. Both smiling like schoolchildren, she reluctantly closed the door and jumped on her bed.

Oh, what a magical day it had been!

Should I continue?  
I can't decide…


	9. Breakfast in Bed

The captain literally floated back to his room. He felt as if he was on a cloud. He had kissed Maria; most of all, she had kissed him back. He still couldn't believe it. Everything was starting to go right! Sleep came over both of them easily. The children had woken up earlier than Maria and Georg. Liesl thought it best to let them sleep in, getting the children dressed and breakfast prepared.

The children decided that they would make breakfast in bed for their father and Maria.

Maria awoke to the sound of the door hitting the wall. All the children bound in and jumped on her bed. Liesl came up and put a tray of breakfast foods on her bed.

"We decided we should make you breakfast in bed!" Kurt said.

"Oh, what a lovely surprise!" Maria smiled. She looked down at the food. There were even flowers on her tray.

"Who picked these lovely flowers?"

"I did" Marta stated loudly.

"Well, Marta. They're lovely. Thank you very much." Maria said and took a bite of her eggs.

"Oh! Splendid! Now, who may I ask did the cooking?" She scanned the children's faces.

"I did" Friedrich said triumphantly.

"Very well done!" She said taking another bite.

The children left her to go deliver the food to their father. They told her that they'd be right back, bringing more food. Maria just laughed and waved them away. When the children went to deliver the food to their father, they found out that he was already awake, and just coming out of his room, nearly running into Liesl with the tray in her hands.

"Oh my!" Liesl said loudly.

"Oh, darling. I'm so sorry. I was just coming down to have breakfast."

"Father, we were making you breakfast in bed." Kurt said

"We also made some for Fraulein Maria!" Marta said proudly.  
"She's still in her pajamas eating breakfast!" Friedrich said smiling as if it was insane for someone to eat in their pajamas.

"I'll be down in a minute you guys. Keep breakfast warm for me! It looks delicious!" The Captain said and watched them walk down the stairs. He walked down the hallway towards Maria's room to check up on her. See how she was liking her stay, and breakfast, and things like that. He knocked on the door.

"Oh. Come in." Maria said absent mindedly with a mouthful of pancake.

The door opened. In walked the captain.

"You know, you children did a really good job with breakfa-" Maria looked up and stopped short.

"Oh! Captain! I did-didn't know it was you!" She stammered, lifting the covers up over herself while he walked over to the bed. He sat on the edge, fiddling with his hands.

"Well, Maria. I often get recognized as a child by most of my close friends. So, I guess you were part right. Not the part about breakfast, but I do make one mean omelet." He said smiling. Maria blushed.

"Was there something you needed?" Maria asked. "I was just about finished here, and was going to take a shower."

"No. Nothing in particular. I was just wondering what your plans were for today." He said.

"You know I have had such a lovely time staying here. I must go back into town and get to my place before work starts." She said, looking down, adjusting the covers over herself again.

"Maria?"  
"Yes?"  
"Would you like to come here for dinner again tonight? I'm sure the children-and I-would love it if you did." The captain said hopefully.

"I'll tell you what. If you come into the shop today, we can walk back to the house together. It'll give you a chance to buy that guitar you promised the children. They'll be thrilled. Then we can have a real after dinner activity tonight!" Maria said, then immediately blushed, hoping he didn't take her thoughts the wrong way.

The captain just laughed.

"Of course. It sound like a great idea, Maria. I'll leave you to your shower." The captain said, walking back out the door.

Maria put the covers back down on the bed.

The door suddenly opened right back up with brute force.

"Did you forget something, Captain?" Maria said, pulling the covers back up. Before she could get them all the way up, the Captain lunged forward and gave her a big kiss on the lips. He stepped away triumphantly.

"I've been wanting to do that all night." He said, and left the room.

Maria just stared at the door and put her hand on her lips.

Was this the beginning of something great?


	10. Morning Walks and Hand Holding

Maria pulled the covers off of her, and swung her legs over the edge of the bed. She paused. After 5 minutes had passed from when the captain had kissed her, she was still in the same position. Her hands touching her face, smiling. Her thoughts had wondered to many things including the captain and her. She stood up, grabbed her clothes, and walked into the bathroom to take her much anticipated shower.

Downstairs the captain was in the middle of his breakfast the children had made for him. He thoroughly enjoyed it, complimenting the children every so often.

"Now that I know you kids can cook like this, you can prepare breakfast for us every day!"

The chorus of sighs started.

"Oh, but you are so good at it! Plus, it'll give me a break!" The captain said laughing.

His children really humored him sometimes. Especially, times like these.

Kurt whispered to Friedrich, "At least he doesn't know that we can dance."

Friedrich just laughed.

Maria stepped out of the shower and dried herself off. She got dressed and walked back out into the bedroom. The rush of cool air shocked her and she took a quick intake of breath. She walked over to the bed and put the breakfast tray on the nightstand so she could make the bed. Once that was done, she picked up the tray and headed downstairs. She heard the echoes of laughter while ascending the stairs. They had finally become a close family. The captain had changed so much since the last time that she had seen him. But then again, so had she.

Georg spotted Maria coming into the dining room. He gave her a smile, which she returned. They held their gaze until she spoke.

"You know, children. You're breakfast you made for me was absotivley magnificent! Where did you learn to cook like that?"

"We got help from father-"

Maria gave the captain a shocked look.

"-who had help from cook before we left."

Maria laughed. "So, captain. Tonight will you be cooking dinner?"

"Oh, that's right. Children, Maria will be joining us again for dinner tonight. How does that sound?"

The children started shouting.

"I guess that's a good sign." Maria laughed.

"Father?" Gretl asked.

"Yes, dear."

"I think you should marry Fraulein Maria." She said innocently.

All of the children stopped and looked quickly back and forth between Maria's shocked expression and the captain's shocked expression. Louisa pinched Gretl.

"Ow!" She cried.

Louisa whispered something in her ear.

Maria needed to _quickly_ change the subject.

"So, children. Who is up for a walk?" She asked almost impatiently.

Another chorus of "me's" erupted loudly and quickly.

"Great. Why don't you finish up your breakfasts and we can go take a nice walk."  
Maria paused.

"Captain? Would you like to join us?" Maria said very quietly.

"It would be my pleasure." He said equally as quiet.

"Father?" Kurt asked.

"Yes Kurt."

"May I bring a ball along, to play with?"

"Sure, Kurt. Just make sure you don't trip over it. We all know how clumsy you can be sometimes."

With that, the girls laughed.

"Hey!" Kurt shouted back in defense.

"Alright, children. Let's get a move on. If we want a nice walk, we better start early. Our destination: town. You must walk me to my house so I can get ready for work!" Maria said.

The walk had been nice. They stopped by a small brook on the way to town. They sat and rested. The children were playing that number game with the ball, and the captain and Maria were sitting, talking about anything and everything.

"You know Maria, I just wanted to apologize for what Gretl said this morning." Georg said

"Oh. It's no problem. She just says what's on her mind." She said

"Quite like me actually." She chuckled.

"Ye-" Kurt missed catching the ball and it hit the captain in the stomach.

The children began laughing. Maria rushed over to him, trying to contain her laughter, asking if he was alright. He just sat up, smiled, and threw the ball back.

"That's the problem with having so many kids, someone always ends up getting hurt. Lately, though, it's been ME being the injured party." Georg said rubbing his stomach.

Maria went back onto the stone that she was perched on before the accident.

"We better be getting a move on. I don't want to be late for work. I've only been there about a little while. I don't want to get fired already!" She said.

"Children." The captain called out in his baritone voice.

"We must start walking again. Maria can't be late for work." He said, giving her a sidelong glance and smiling.

The children rushed ahead and Maria and the captain walked back behind them all. Maria felt something brush her hand. She looked down and saw the captains hand mere centimeters away from hers. She looked up at him and he just smiled. She focused her eyes back on the road and felt his hand more distinctly brush hers. She looked up at him again and then shifted her gaze back on the road. Once more, she felt his hand near hers, but this time, she grabbed it and they held hands the rest of the way, unnoticed. They walked in a silence, a peaceful one. No words were needed. Georg and the children walked Maria to her place and left her to change and get to work.

They couldn't wait for Maria to come back to the house for dinner. Maria could hardly wait either. She was excited. For the first time in a while she was excited about something, and thrilled to the core about it.

Now, if she could only stop thinking about the way the captain's hand felt in hers, she'd be okay.


	11. Permanent Fixutures

While Maria was getting dressed she thought back to her conversation with the captain. What did he mean when he was sorry for what Gretl said earlier? Did that mean he wasn't-isn't interested? She sure got that impression, but when walking back to town, they held hands…originally initiated by him.

This was so confusing.

She'll just have to see how dinner tonight went. Then she can formulate her reaction.

Hours passed, the children and Georg making it back into town after the kids went to school. While the children were at school, Georg made a stop to pick up something. They walked into the music shop and Georg told the children to go look around a pick out one guitar that they want. He went in search for Maria. He spotted her a minute later at the cash register, ringing up a middle-aged woman's things. Maria and the lady were making polite conversation, the lady even making a slight joke to which Maria chucked at. Maria looked up, still laughing, and caught Georg's eyes on her. She immediately bushes.

The children rushed up to him and present him with the guitar they picked out. The children were beaming with joy, thrilled to no end that they were finally getting the guitar they had been bothering their father about. The middle-aged woman took her bag from Maria and walked out the door. The children walked up and placed the guitar on the counter.

"Oh, children! You did a great job picking this one out. It's the prettiest one we have!" Maria said kindly and rang them up.

"Maria, what time can you come back with us?" Marta asked.

"Well…" Maria looked at her wristwatch and pondered. Her face brightened. "Oh, only about 10 minutes! Today went by really fast. I was so excited to come back to your house

I forgot about everything else!"

The children chuckled.

Georg paid Maria and picked up the guitar and started to tune it. He hummed along.

All Maria could do was stare.

The 10 minutes passed quickly. Maria went to the back room to gather her things and walked back out to where the von Trapps were sitting around the fountain in the middle of the street. The children ran up to Maria when they saw her leaving the store. Georg just smiled. He couldn't wait to see her reaction.

They started back towards the von Trapp house. The children, once again, rushed ahead, leaving Georg and Maria alone. She wasn't sure if this was the best thing. As she went to call for Gretl, or one of the other kids, Georg spoke.

"Maria, I'm really glad that you decided to come back for dinner today. Hopefully you'll come back very often. You're always welcome."

He paused.

"You know, things just weren't right when you were away."

Maria had no idea where this was leading. She looked down at the ground, fiddling with her hands.

"You know, the children just adore you-"

He paused. She smiled.

"As do I."

She shot her glance up quickly to Georg, who was just staring straight ahead.

"Well, Captain. You know very well that I also adore the children…"

She looked down again.

"And you."

Now it was Georg's turn to look stunned. Sure, they obviously had feelings toward each other, but acknowledge them so early. Well, he knew he shouldn't be surprised. Maria was a woman of words, saying exactly what she thought.

They walked in silence for a little while longer. Georg was holding the guitar in his hands. He lifted one arm from the guitar and started to fish around in his pocket. He was having a little difficulty with this task, and Maria kindly asked if he needed any help. He nodded and handed the guitar to her. He once again put his hand in his pocket and felt around. He pulled something out. He played with it in his fingers for a second.

"Ma-Maria." He coughed.

Maria looked at him and nodded.

"Well, you…you know how much we all care for you now, and I was…well, I was wondering if you would like to be a more permanent role in their-our lives." Georg said cautiously.

Maria eyed him with a confused expression. Then it clicked. "Well, sure, Captain. I'd love it, but I already have a job." She stated, looking back down at the guitar.

Georg laughed.

"No, no, no. What I meant is-." He looked down at the object in his hand, which somehow gave him the courage to ask.

"Maria? Would you…I mean, will you do me the honor of-"

Maria stopped walking, finally understanding what he was getting at.

"becoming my wife?" Georg said, still walking. He stopped and turned around to see

Maria staring at him, mouth open, eyes big.

There was an uncomfortable silence.

Maria dropped the guitar and ran into his arms. She gave him a big kiss.

"Oh, captain. Of COURSE I will!" He lifted her off the ground and spun her around. He set her back on the ground and placed the ring on her finger. She was just beaming, along with the Captain. This had truly been the best day of her life. She'd never been this happy, let alone _think_ that should could be this happy. These past couple of days had been a complete whirlwind…but she wouldn't have it any other way. Georg picked up the guitar and laughed. It was all dusty.

"Oh my goodness! Captain! I am so sorry for dropping your band new guitar! It was so careless of me!" She said still, tears in her eyes.

The Captain just laughed. "You can make it up to me later." He said. She looked up at him quickly, a doe-in-the-headlights expression on her face.

He just smiled and laughed even harder.

He put his arm around her shoulders and gave her a little push along to keep walking.

Up ahead, the children kept on walking, having no idea how drastically their lives had just changed.

FIN

Hope you all liked it!


End file.
